She was supposed to be mine
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Liley. Set it Oliver's POV. She was supposed to be mine..Everyone knew it
1. Chapter 1

She has everything I have ever wanted.

She holds my whole world in her arms.

And that's why I want her dead.

She doesn't deserve to hold Lilly.

Lilly was supposed to be mine.

Everyone knew it.

That's why I've come up with a plan.

A plan to get rid of her.

Even though she's my best friend.

I want her gone.

I will get rid of Miley Stewart.

No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know this is a super short chapter, and the next one will be longer, i promise, this isnt gonna be a super long story, at the most its gonna have 3 or 4 chapters, and then a sequel. So R&R plz!**

I grimanced as I watched them hold hands and kiss. Lilly was mine. I knew it, she was meant for me. She just didn't see it yet, but once I got rid of Miley once and for all, she would.

I smiled my goofy smile as I walked up to them. They quickly pulled apart. Miley quickly laced her fingers with Lilly's. She knew about my crush on Lilly, and wanted to make sure Lilly stayed with her.

"Let's hang out after school today" Lilly suggested. I love the idea of being with her, but if Miley's there, then there's no point. "Naw, i'm just gonna head home" I said.

Miley and Lilly nod their heads and walk off holding hands. I frowned as I watched them go.

I walked down the beach later that day and saw them again. Miley and Lilly. Lilly was laying on top of Miley with her arms wrapped around her waist.

I went home and sat down on my bed, trying to think of some way to get rid of her without anyone knowing it was me. I took out my mom's cell phone and hit "create new text".

"Meet me at the cove at midnight, bring Lilly and no one else" Oliver typed, he was using his mom's cell so that Miley wouldn't relize who was sending her the text.

I smirked as I went into the bathroom to get ready. I combed my hair back and put on my glasses, that not many people knew I wore.

Tonight no matter what, Lillian Ann Truscott, was once and for all going to belong to me, Oliver Oscar Oken, rather she wanted to or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:READ THIS IS IMPORTANT!!THIS CHAPTER IS IN THIRD PERSON POV, NOT OLIVERS LIKE THE LAST TWO, OK NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

Miley and Lilly walked into the cove, and looked around for who could have sent Miley the text. Lilly saw someone standing in the shadows and pointed him out to Miley.

"What do you wa-OLIVER?!" Miley asked, shocked to see her best friend standing there. "Oliver, why did you want us to meet you here" Lilly asked, worry lacing her voice, as she grabbed Miley's hand.

Oliver saw her grab Miley's hand and frowned. "You were supposed to be mine Lilly" he said as he took something out of his coat pocket.

"Oliver, I was never going to be yours, I love Miley" Lilly said. He shook my head quickly. "No, you don't, don't say that, don't lie" he mummbled, while he kept shaking his head.

"I'm not lieing Oliver" Lilly said, as she stepped in front of Miley. "Move Lilly, move, I have to get rid of her, she wrecked it all" Oliver said as he raised a gun and pointed it at Lilly and Miley.

"Oliver, i'm not moving" Lilly said. Oliver frowned and tried to figure out a way to shoot Miley without hitting Lilly. When he figured that there was no way to do this, he simply fired the gun.

The bullet grazed Lilly's side and she fell to the ground. "Oliver why?" Miley asked as she fell to her knees, holding Lilly's hand.

"You wrecked everything Miley" Oliver said, anger still in his eyes. "What are you talking about, I made her happy, and if you really loved her that's what you would want" Miley said.

Miley looked into his eyes and saw the old Oliver come back slowley. "What did I do, oh my god Lilly" he sobbed as he fell to the ground.

Miley took out her cell phone and called the police. They arrived about five minutes later, and Oliver went without a fight as they put handcuffs on him and put him in a police car.

They loaded Lilly into a ambulence and let Miley ride with her. "Will she be ok?" Miley asked. The EMC person nodded. "She'll be just fine" he said and smiled at Lilly.

"Thanks for protecting me Lils" Miley said. "Always" Lilly said. The next week Lilly was released from the hospital. As they went home Miley checked her mail, and was shocked to find a letter from Oliver.

**AN: Next chapter will be the last, and it will just be what Oliver's letter says along with a few feelings from Miley and Lilly**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Miley and Lilly,_

_I'm sending this to Miley's house cause that way I know you'll both read it. I'm sorry for everything i've done to you two. _

_After what Miley said, I relized she was right. I love Lilly, and I always will, but if Miley makes her happy, then I guess I have to accept that. _

_I'll be getting out soon and I hope you two can forgive me. If not I completely understand._

_So I'll be coming home in around two weeks._

_See you then(i hope)_

_Oh, and Lilly, i'm sorry for shooting you, and Miley i'm sorry for trying to shoot you._

_I wasn't myself when I did that, and I hope you know that._

_Well, I have to go,_

_Love, Smoken Oken(Ollie)_

Miley read the letter out loud and smiled at Lilly. "Think we can forgive him?" Lilly asked. "I kinda already have, I mean right before he got arrested, something in his eyes changed, he wasn't angry anymore" Miley said.

Lilly smiled. "I don't think I can ever trust him, thought, at least not the same as I did before, you know?" she said. Miley smiled and nodded.

"He'll have to earn the trust back, he hurt us both Lilly" she said. Lilly layed her head on Miley's shoulder. "I really hope that he's different" she said.


End file.
